


Fic Extras

by bixgirl1



Category: Harry Potter - Fandom
Genre: Additional scenes, Established Relationship, Fic extras, Follow-up drabbles, M/M, Snark, The Claiming of Grimmauld Place, UST, wanking
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-28
Updated: 2018-12-28
Packaged: 2019-09-29 11:58:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,479
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17203013
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bixgirl1/pseuds/bixgirl1
Summary: Occasionally a comment will tweak my creative nerves and accidentally act as its own prompt on certain fics, inspiring me to write drabbles/follow-ups/extras. I've been meaning to upload them for ages, but I never seem to remember until I run across the drabble again, so this'll be a collection of ficlets from various fics that I'll separate into chapters (highly recommend reading those fics first). Will add tags/more chapters whenever I have the time. :D





	1. Grimmauld Place outtakes: Paul and Draco in the Garden

**Author's Note:**

> To the commenter who wrote that they needed outtakes of Draco wanking in the garden. LOL

Outtake one:

It was three days before the gnome popped out of its hole to bother him again as Draco trimmed the tips of the petals from some creeping honeysuckle.

"Cock."  
Draco turned with a sigh. He sneered at the disgusting little creature and raised his shears in threat . "Go back to your hole, gnome. I'll do more than spin you."

The thing had the audacity to _cackle_ at him. "Yellow hair," he wiggled his tiny, filthy hand, "does to cock in Pole's darden."

Fuck. The few times Draco'd found temporary relief while Potter was at work — before he'd found out about the gnome's existence — flashed through his mind: his fist, working his cock swift and steady, thumb slipping firm against the glans as he dragged his foreskin down over it, fingers of his free hand clutching at the table for support as he'd come. He hadn't _known_ there could be a pair of eyes on him. Let alone a perverted pair.

"What do you want," he said flatly.

"You div me beans," the gnome said immediately.

Great. It was a goddamned Slytherin.

Draco crossed his arms over his chest. "Why should I?"

"He do it too." It grinned, flashing dirty, jagged teeth, then bounced its hips from side to side. 

Draco cringed at the implication, even as his heart thudded oddly, lungs feeling too tight for his body. He swerved his eyes to the side until the movement ceased in his periphery. "He... Nevermind. Food for your silence?"

The gnome glared up at him shiftily. "Beans."

Draco blew out an irritated breath and Summoned Potter's jar of Every Flavour Beans, then drew out three and tossed them into the grass. The gnome scrambled to gather them, eyes lit with absurd glee.

"More beans an you tan fruck him."

" _Go. Away!_ "

 

Outtake Two:

 

Draco could still taste Potter's tongue in his mouth, could still feel the sleek press of it against his own. Fortunately, though the questions in Potter's ridiculously vivid eyes multiplied every day, he hadn't voiced one yet. That very morning, he'd gone pliantly into Draco's arms with no objection after announcing he was leaving for work, leaving Draco no choice but to fist his hand in Potter's robes and drag him forward. Ten minutes of fervent necking later, Potter bent backward against the table that contained Draco's flavour plants in their pots, they'd finally pulled away. Potter's lips had been rosy, shiny with saliva, and Draco'd had to stifle a growl of frustration because... What the fuck was he _doing_ , messing about with the Saviour himself, like this? It could never be anything; he knew that.

But since waking up with Potter in his bed, he'd found himself unable to stop blurring the line between their tentative friendship and the more he knew Potter wanted too. It had taken all of his hard-earned self-discipline to let Potter stumble off to work, robes thankfully hiding what felt to be an impressive erection.

Draco sat for a few moments after he left, narrowed eyes on the gnome's little burrow, before drifting his hand down to his flies. He could easily retire to his room, but there was something peaceful about the garden, something soothing. Draco barely had to think about it; one quick flick and zip later and he was curling his hand around his stiff, swollen cock rather furiously, fingers smearing precome over the head as he wanked, quiet puffs of air escaping his nose. His eyes tried to drift shut again and again, but he forced them open just in case and came in gratifyingly record time. He cast a quick cleaning charm and tucked himself away with a sigh.

Only to turn around at the sound of the gnome's rumbling, perverted laughter.

Fuck.

"How many this time?"

"He fruck yellow hair in Pole's darden if you div me all Beans."

"He'd do it anyway, I think," Draco muttered resentfully, all relief from his climax washed away by the foul little creature staring at him with what looked like... approval.

How appalling.

 

Outtake Three:

 

"Fuck, Draco, _fuck!_ "

"We really have to work on your vocabulary, Harry. Learn some dirty talk."

"Shut it and wank me harder."

"Paul is watching us again, you bloody exhibitionist."

"Draco, I swear to fuck I'll kill you if you stop."

"Cocks!"


	2. The Claiming of Grimmauld Place Follow-Up: Paul Gets into Trouble at the Manor

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> To the commenter who said they'd like to feed Paul all the worms. <3

Paul perked his head up, his voice a demanding little growl. "Whir is worms!"

Harry sighed. "They said they _wanted_ to feed you the worms, not that they could. And anyway," his lips curved in a censorious little frown, "there's no way you're getting extra worms after what you did yesterday."

"I have no idea what you're talking about," Draco drawled, sliding into the room, "but of course he doesn't. That vase was over three hundred years old and didn't deserve to be subjected to...that. Nor the intensive cleaning spells we had to cast on it afterwards." He headed over to the bar and poured himself a finger of whiskey, then hesitated. A grimace arresting his face, he added another healthy splash.

And really, Harry wholeheartedly agreed — he didn't particularly enjoy having seen....that, either, but Draco was _so_ bothered, a little demon in Harry prompted him to defend Paul. "To be fair, the vase is decorated with gnomes copulating. He couldn't have known how rude it was to wank on it."

Draco made a disgusted noise in the back of his throat and Harry bit back a laugh as he opened his mouth to respond, but Paul got there first.

"Gnomes frucking is present for Pole! Div me _worms!_ "

With a sharp glare in Harry's direction, Draco drained his glass and snapped, "Find your own bloody worms! The estate is full of them. And if you touch that vase again, I'll—"

"Yellow-hair frucks Protty! Pole can—!" Paul garbled furiously. He started for Draco and Harry caught him at the scruff of the neck.

"What is he even doing in here?" Draco asked with a scowl.

Harry winced. "He heard someone offer him worms and dashed inside."

"We should have left him at Grimmauld Place."

"He'd be lonely," Harry said uncertainty as Paul squirmed and growled in his grip. He ignored Draco's scoff. "We're going to be righting the Manor for most of the summer."

Draco stared at him for a long beat. "In the last two weeks, he's pissed on my Oriental rug, gotten himself stuck in no fewer than nine different trees at the property line, stolen your wand, bitten me when I wouldn't let him ride Francis again, and masturbated on a priceless— oh Merlin, and look at him now!"

Harry looked, and immediately wished he hadn't. Paul had gone lax in Harry’s grip but for his hand, quickly moving over what, Harry supposed sickly, passed for a gnome erection. He held Paul further away. " _Stop that!_ "

Paul grunted. "Div me gnomes and worms!"

"I think..." Harry met Draco's disgusted gaze. "I think it might be time to find him a...partner."

Draco huffed. "Either that or find you a vase to wank over, because you won't be finding any sexual relief anywhere else. And tell people to stop offering him extra worms; he gets plenty."

But Harry barely heard the second part. He glared at Paul and shook him until his hand fell away from himself. "If your bad behavior makes yellow-hair— Er, Draco stop frucking me again...!"

Paul whined; he probably remembered his last stretch of no Every Flavoured Beans. His defiant gaze wilted. "No beans?"

"Right." Harry tossed him gently to the ground. "Now go get into some trouble outside the Manor."

Flipping Draco two decidedly unsubtle, resentful fingers, Paul scampered out. Harry looked at Draco. "See? He's not that big a problem."

"Says my biggest problem," Draco said, but his lips curled up affectionately and Harry smirked.

"Oh, the one that saved your reputation, your life, your giant tortoise, and gives you nightly orgasms?"

"The very same," Draco said, rolling his eyes. Then he glanced pointedly at Harry's flies, and lifted a brow. As if trained, Harry's cock twitched, and Draco licked his lips. "The one who sometimes gives them to me daily, too."

Harry swallowed. "I think we've been neglecting our bedroom. Why don't we work in there today?"

"Mm. I couldn't agree more." Draco's eyes ran over Harry's body heatedly, like a brand. "But there's still the little problem of...?"

"Oh. Yeah." Harry looked around. Loudly, he said. "Please stop offering that little shit extra worms! I promise, he's well-fed!" He glanced at Draco. "Good enough?"

"I'll race you there," Draco murmured, then turned like a shot to run up the stairs.

Harry started after him, grinning. His life was weird as hell — and he was in love with a damned _cheater_ , who even now was cackling with glee ahead of him — but he wouldn't have it any other way.

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and kudos are love. Also, I'm on [tumblr](bixgirl1.tumblr.com) now! *waves*


End file.
